Endsville Falls
by PupCakes
Summary: Billy and Dipper find out that they are switching schools as exchange students for their first year of high school! What will happen to Dipper in Endville as he meets Grim and Mandy, while Mabel meets Billy? Watch as Dipper uncovers the mysteries of another town that seems to attract the paranormal!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in the midst of Endville. Summer had just ended, marking it as the first day of the fall. It was the week before school started, so all of the kids needed to get prepared for a long year of work. A boy left the comfort of his home for a short while to grab the mail for his parents.

As he did, he looked at one of the letters, which was yellow, and then gasped loudly. He dropped the rest of the mail and darted back into the house in what seemed like seconds with the one letter.

When he entered the household, he immediately went to his two friends, who were both sitting on the couch watching television. One of them, strange as it sounds, was actually the Grim Reaper. The other was a female. She had short, blond hair, which was held up. Her hair has also secured by a headband, and her bangs dangled loosely in her face. The dress she was wearing was pink and had a tiny blue and yellow flower as a design.

"What are ya doin', boy?" The Grim Reaper had asked.

"Well, Grimmy, I decided to show you this yellow letter I found," he replied. "I didn't even know they made dose!"

"Billy, it's a different color then normal because it's probably urgent." The girl snorted at his stupidity.

"Urgee-what." Billy asked in confusion.

"Gimme dat," Grim yelled as he swiped the letter from him. He opened it and gazed at its contents before reading it out loud.

"Dear Billy's Parents/Legal Guardians, we are glad to announce that your son has been accepted in the exchange student program at Emerald Hill High School in Piedmont, California. We will have a bus scheduled to have him transferred on August 16th, which is a week before school starts. We would like to thank you for signing up and participating in the program. Sincerely, Principal Goodvibes."

"Billy's an exchange student?" the blond girl, Mandy, had questioned. " _Since when?_ "

"Since now, I guess." Grim answered.

"Yes! Finally!" Billy leaped in the air but then thought for a second and stopped. "Wait, what's an exchange student?"

Mandy gazed at him. "It means that you'll have to switch schools and houses with some kid for the rest of the year."

"But why!? Doesn't that mean I can't have you or Grim around?" he whined.

"Well, too bad. I'm getting Grim this year. You can get... a pet or something." She snapped her fingers. "Grim!"

Grim slouched over and sighed. He brought out his scythe and pointed it to the floor, which then make a zap. A vortex appeared from where he used it and out came an adorable little dog that appeared to be a golden retriever.

"Awwww... he's so cute!" Billy squealed in delight as he ran up to the retriever to grab it. He would have already had the puppy in his arms, except if Grim hadn't blocked him from doing so with his scythe.

He raised a finger as to give Billy a lecture. "Be careful, mon. The animal is from the underworld, so it may possess powers you can't possibly imagine!" He paused. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Okay dokay!" Billy finally swooped in and carried it in his arms. "Imma gonna name ya..." It took him a minute to think of something. "Fluffy McGee!"

"That's literally the stupidest name I've ever heard." Mandy retorted. "Even if it is for a dog."

"Whatever. It's his, so I guess it doesn't matter." Grim replied.

"Ooooh, I just can't wait ta go to my new school!" Billy cheered as he hugged his new pet and companion for the next couple of months. " _This is going to be soooo amazing!_ "

" _This is going to be so horrible._ " Dipper stated. "I didn't even sign up for this ridiculous program! And now we're going to be separated!" He paced back and forth in an anxious manner.

Mabel followed him and he walked around the room. "I know, it'll be tough. Especially after what we just went though."

"Yeah, you think you can handle this?" He stopped his movements and turned to her.

"I think so, I mean we defeated a dream demon for goodness sakes!" She poked him on the nose. "There's nothing the mystery twins can't do!"

"I guess so." Dipper replied. "But I can't help but get a bad feeling about this Endsville place. I mean end is in the name!"

"You worry too much, Dip Dip!" Mabel patted him on the back. "Come on! Let's go get lunch."

He shrugged. "If you say so Mabel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Billy waved to his parents as he boarded the bus. Before he entered it however, he noticed Mandy and Grim at the side of his view. He dropped his luggage and dashed into Grim's arms.

"Yeah, yeah, boy. You're acting like you'll never see us again. Relax." He finally pushed the clingy child off of him. "Now get off of me! You're ruining me new robe!"

Billy gave an awkward smile. "Oopsie." He went to Mandy's direction to give her a farewell cuddle as well.

"So help me Billy, if you dare lay a finger on me, you'll regret it!"

He ignored her threat and gave her a gigantic hug anyway. "I'll miss you most of all Mandy!" His voice almost sounded as if he was about to cry. "I promises to calls you everyday!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not even that long." But she knew that was a lie. To be honest, this was the first that they have ever been separated for this long, even since they were in elementary school. Sure, Billy went to summer camp once, but that was only three months. It felt weird that she was going to have her first year of high school without him.

After a while, Mandy finally came back to her senses and knocked him off of her with a swift punch in the gut. "I warned you not to touch me!"

Billy got up like nothing had happened at all, and brushed off his clothing. "My bad!"

"Billy, I swear, you're way too passive aggressive. You need to learn how to stand up for yourself because I won't be able to." She sighed.

"Okay Mands!" Billy jumped as he heard the bus honk loudly, which startled him. "Well, it looks like I gots ta go! See you..." He paused when he finally took in that he wasn't going to see his best friend for almost a whole year. But for him it seemed to be even longer than that.

Not finishing what he had to say, all he did was wave as he picked up his luggage and dragged it into the bus with tears swelling up in his eyes. He didn't say a single word, not even turning around to see them for the last time.

" _Bye_..." He muttered as he sat down and the bus engine started. Goodbye Endsville, _hello Piedmont_.

* * *

" _Goodbye Mabel_..." Dipper whispered sadly as he watched Mabel chasing after the moving vehicle and waving, even though she was out of view because of how fast it was traveling compared to her. This was the last time he was going to see his sister for a while.


End file.
